Saint Valentin
by nanie nouche
Summary: Un petit OneShot...Un bal est organisé à Poudlard pour la Saint Valentin... Slash HPSS


**Note de l'auteur :** d'après fluffy, c'est très…guimauveux…voir niais…même très niais…mais moi ça me plaisait bien… je suis en manque de câlins ! alors je crois que ça se ressent…euh…un peu…bon beaucoup mais faut pas le dire !lol

 Cette fic aurait due être publiée seulement pour la saint valentin, mais j'ai pas pu m'empécher de vous la présenter tout de suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Pour mes autres fics, et bien, euh…le chapitre 9 avance , mais vous avez dit que vous vouliez qu'il soit plus long, alors va falloir attendre !

Erika, est en cours…

La jalousie ne mène à rien…euh…j'y pense…

Et Harry déprime…j'ai commencé, mais je suis en vacances et j'ai plus philo, alors c'est dur…lol

Je ne vous oublie pas !

**Par contre, un petit coin PUB :**

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'écris avec fluffy la fic **« Tout est possible »**, et bien, le chapitre 3 est enfin mis en ligne !et ouui, applaudissements ! donc vous le trouverez du côté Harry/Draco…vu que c'est un couple à trois, on change de côté pour chaque chapitre !

Ensuite, une fic qui me tient à cœur, mais qui n'a aucune review, pourtant, elle est pas si nulle…c'est surement parce que c'est harry/draco ! j'ai fait le poème et fluffy la fic qui le complète, donc on voudrait réellement savoir si elle est si pourrie que ça ou si c'est parce que les gens n'osent pas venir…on veut savoir…svp…(nanie, les larmes aux yeux…). Le titre est **: « l'amour pour toi »**

 A ceux et celles qui sont toujours là : Bonne lecture !

**Saint Valentin**

Tous les élèves étaient attablés dans la grande salle lorsque le directeur se leva.

-Mes chers élèves.

Le silence se fit.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, mercredi ce sera le jour de la Saint Valentin. Par conséquent, un bal sera organisé. Je vous préviens dès maintenant pour que vous ayez le temps de trouver la personne qui vous accompagnera et que vous puissiez choisir une tenue de bal lors de votre sortie de demain. Merci et bon appétit.

Il se rassit et un brouhaha remplit de joie et de bonne humeur prit place dans la salle.

A la table des griffondors, Harry sourit : il savait très bien avec qui il s'y rendrait…

Severus était installé à son bureau et corrigeait des copies de troisième année(en gros, il s'arrache les cheveux !) lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez…fit l'homme d'une voix lasse.

La porte s'ouvrit, un jeune homme entra et referma derrière lui. Il rejoignit le maître des potions et l'embrassa rapidement avant de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

-Toujours avec tes copies ! fit-il, mi moqueur, mi surpris.

-Et toi, tu as fait le devoir que j'ai demandé pour lundi ?

-Pfff, j'ai tout le week-end, enfin presque…

-Comment ça « presque » ? Tu as prévu autre chose, peut-être !

-Ben, demain, je vais à Pré-au-Lard chercher un vêtement que j'ai commandé y'a quelques temps, pour mercredi…et j'aimerai te voir un petit peu…Non, ça ne te plait pas ?

-Etant donné que je vais aussi à Pré-au-Lard, tu fais comme tu veux, mais pour le reste, ça dépendra si tu as fait tous tes devoirs ou non…

Harry prit un air boudeur :

-C'est pas juste…

Il s'assit sur les genoux de son professeur, sous le regard désapprobateur de celui-ci.

-Dis…j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Severus l'invita à continuer.

-Euh…je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal de mercredi, avec moi… ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable…je suis toujours ton professeur.

Le jeune homme se raidit. Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Tu vas pas recommencer ?

-Je ne recommence pas, je t'expose mon avis sur la question.

-Ah ! Tu m'énerves ! C'est toujours pareil !

Harry s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave !

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible celui-là !

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard se tenaient à l'entrée du château.

Rusard, comme à son habitude, vérifiait la signature des parents (il recherche des élèves en fraude pour essayer ses nouveaux outils de torture…nya a a a), tandis que quelques professeurs regroupaient les élèves.

Severus cherchait son jeune amant du regard, mais il ne vit que Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, se dévorant du regard. Il se dirigea donc vers eux.

-Miss Granger ! fit-il de sa voix toujours si douce et chaleureuse…(quelqu'un a parlé d'iceberg ?)

Elle sursauta.

-Euh…Oui, Professeur ?

-Vous qui savez tout, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Monsieur Potter ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne viendrait pas…

-Bien.

Il reprit sa place à l'avant des élèves. Il restait pensif : jamais Harry n'aurait manqué une sortie à Pré-au-Lard…il devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieur : il allait devoir se faire pardonner ; et il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour ça : aller à ce bal idiot avec lui…

Il regarda une dernière fois en direction du château pour être certain qu'il ne viendrait réellement pas, puis il avança, suivit de près par les élèves et les autres professeurs, en direction du village.

Harry les regardait partir d'une fenêtre, un peu plus haut. Il affichait un air déterminé et triste en même temps. Il pensait que son professeur serait venu s'excuser, mais il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça…

Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : Lui, il l'aimait tellement, même avec son caractère de merde et l'air si froid qu'il se donne…_car en réalité, il est doux et très chaud…_

Harry rougit. Malgré tous ses mauvais côtés, Sev est son amant, et il l'aime plus que tout.

Il détourna son regard de la cour, désormais vide, et prit le chemin de la volière : il devait annuler sa commande et s'excuser du dérangement causé.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au village, l'homme se sépara du groupe pour se rendre directement dans le magasin où Harry avait l'habitude de prendre ses vêtements.

-Bonjour.

-Oh ! Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis longtemps ! Il y a un problème avec la livraison de vos commandes ?

-Non, tout est parfait, merci.

-Bien. Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aimerai savoir si M. Potter a fait une commande ici ?

-Et bien, oui. Mais il vient de l'annuler par hibou. Je peux vous demander pourquoi cela vous intéresse, Professeur ?

-Je pourrai la voir, s'il vous plait ?

-Euh…et bien, puisqu'il a annulé, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique pour revenir quelques minutes après.

-Voilà, c'est ce qu'il avait commandé. Dit-elle en lui montrant le vêtement.

Il s'agissait d'un costume assez classique, du même vert que celui des yeux du jeune homme ; il était accompagné d'une robe noire, coupée sur le devant.

Severus fut ému( mais rien ne le montre sur son visage ! toujours si froid et impassible l'iceberg !), en pensant que Harry avait choisit cette tenue pour lui.

-Je vais la prendre.

-Pardon ? fit la vendeuse, surprise.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je le prends, tel qu'il est…mais si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous…

Elle sourit en comprenant enfin ce qui se passait.

-Bien sûr. Il vous fallait autre chose ?

-Et bien, oui. Il me faudrait quelque chose dans le même style…

A ce moment là, Ron et Hermione entrèrent et la vendeuse fit disparaître la commande d'Harry d'un coup de baguette.

Severus leur fit signe de prendre sa place, de toute façon il devait réfléchir à sa tenue, et surtout à une autre couleur que noir…

Ils prirent leur commande, la payèrent et Ron sortit rapidement, tandis que Hermione était restée près de la porte et semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle se tourna vers Snape :

-Vous devriez tenter le bordeaux, ça vous irait très bien, Professeur…

Elle sortit à son tour, ne laissant pas le temps de répondre à l'homme, par peur de représailles.

-Elle n'a pas tort, le bordeaux ça changerait du noir…

-Alors je crois que j'ai trouvé la couleur de mon costume…Par contre, je souhaiterai que la robe reste noir.

-Bien sûr.( elle sourit). Tout sera prêt d'ici ce soir.

-Je passerai avant de retourner à l'école.

Il sortit et se rendit dans un bar tranquille, non fréquenté par des élèves bruyants…

Il prit un thé. Il resta là un moment, pensant à son jeune amant si buté qu'il allait jusqu'à se priver d'une sortie au village…

Ensuite, il partit à la recherche de quelque chose à offrir au jeune homme : ça allait être la Saint Valentin tout de même !

A la fin de la journée, il passa récupérer ses achats et reprit sa place au sein des élèves.

Harry avait passé son après-midi à se morfondre, en fait, il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard…

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, ils étaient en pleine discussion au sujet du bal qui allait avoir lieu. Il décida de ne pas se joindre à la conversation.

Il sentait le regard insistant de son professeur dans son dos, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas y prêter attention pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait blessé. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'ayant définitivement pas faim, il sortit de table sans avoir accordé le moindre regard à son amant.

Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre individuelle, étant préfet en chef, il avait droit à ce privilège.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux et souffla : Severus lui manquait déjà…ses mains sur son corps, ses sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, ses légers baisers…

Harry ferma les yeux. Des coups de becs l'arrêtèrent dans ses pensées. Il se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Un grand Corbeau noir entra et lui tendit un parchemin.

Il le remercia et l'oiseau reprit son envole.

Il posa son regard sur la lettre, n'osant pas l'ouvrir : _Et s'il me disait qu'il ne m'aime plus et que tout est finit…_

Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Comptes-tu faire la tête encore longtemps ?_

_S.Snape_

Harry reprit son air buté :

-Aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie!

-C'est le genre d'envie qui dure combien de temps ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à son professeur de potion. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et hésitait entre lui mettre une gifle pour la peur qu'il venait de lui faire, ou lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir arranger à sa sauce.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

-Je viens d'arriver. Etant donné que tu m'avais déjà ignoré pendant le repas de ce soir, je me suis dit que tu ne répondrais pas non plus à mon message.

Harry laissa apparaître un micro sourire.

-Tu n'as pas tort…je n'aurai pas répondu par écrit puisque je l'ai fait à voix haute !

Severus se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu'à prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour hier soir…

-Tu permets que j'enregistre !

-Pardon.

Harry pouffa de rire.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend Severus Snape, terrible professeur de potion, faire des excuses !

Severus se rembrunit et prit un air renfrogné :

-Je viens m'excuser, alors que, je veux bien l'avouer, j'ai horreur de ça, et tu te moques de moi !

Harry sourit franchement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Tu es pardonné. Je t'aime…

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et continuait de l'embrasser doucement.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…mais, tout d'abord : tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé pour lundi ?

Le jeune homme souriait toujours, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers son bureau, de prendre un parchemin et de lui tendre :

-Tiens…J'avais que ça à faire cet après-midi…

L'homme sourit à son tour et s'assit sur le lit pour lire la copie de son amant.

Il s'attendait à lire quelque chose de désastreux, comme chaque fois qu'Harry lui rendait un devoir, mais il fut surpris de lire un devoir presque parfait, c'est vrai que le jeune homme c'était mis à travailler en potion depuis quelque temps, mais Severus ne pensait pas lire ce genre de chose sur une copie appartenant au garçon.

Il leva un regard interrogateur sur lui, attendant une explication.

-C'est si bien que ça pour que tu me regardes avec cette tête là ?

-Je dirai presque parfait.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

-Encore heureux, j'ai bossé comme un malade !

-T'as trouvé tout ça, où ?

-Euh…dans ta bibliothèque personnelle…

Severus sourit.

-J'en étais sûr…Y'avait quelque chose de bizarre chez moi ce soir…Tout n'était pas à sa place…

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'avais tout rangé !

-Oui, mais mon lit était légèrement moins bien fait et il me manque un pull…

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa la tête.

-J'avais froid…alors je me suis permis…je suis désolé…

Voyant l'embarra de son élève, l'homme se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien fait d'utiliser mes livres. Et pour le pull, je t'en veux pas, je te l'offre, garde-le…

-…Je…merci…

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis l'homme prit Harry par la main pour qu'il le suive.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer, mais surtout à te demander…

L'homme le regardait attentivement, attendant la suite.

-Voudrais-tu venir avec moi au bal de mercredi ?

-Ah ben, c'est malin ça ! Maintenant que j'ai annulé ma commande ! Tu abuses Sev !

L'homme sourit, amusé par l'attention qu'Harry attribuait aux détails. Il le fit s'asseoir dans un des grand fauteuil noir du salon et disparut dans sa chambre.

Il revint rapidement, cachant quelque chose derrière lui.

-J'espère que ça te fera plaisir…

Il sortit la tenue du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda à deux fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur Severus pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Merci…merci…merci…merci…merci…je…t'aime…

Le professeur s'écarta de l'étreinte de son amant.

-Je m'en serai voulu de manquer une telle occasion d'être avec toi ! Et cette tenue était tellement belle que j'ai décidé de la prendre…vu que tu l'avais annulé, ça n'a pas été difficile !

-Désolé, mais je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus et qu'elle ne me servirait à rien…

-Tu n'es pas un griffondor pour rien ! Mais je t'aime pour ça…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais un peu plus sensuellement, de façon plus rapprochée. Leur langue s'était lancée dans un combat acharnée..

Tout à coup, Harry se détacha, l'air inquiet.

-…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus troublé par le comportement du jeune homme.

-Ben, et toi, que vas-tu porter ?

Le professeur de potion éclata franchement de rire.

-Mais, ne ris pas voyons !C'est important !…enfin pour moi…

-Je suis désolé mon amour…mais là…j'ai pas pu me retenir…fit l'ancien mangemort en tentant de reprendre son calme légendaire.

-Alors ?

-Tu verras bien quand on y sera…C'est une surprise pour toi mon ange…

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre : l'estomac du jeune homme avait l'air en colère.

-Viens, on va dans les cuisines, l'invita Severus.

On était mercredi, Harry avait eu un optimal à son devoir, tout était prêt pour la soirée et le couple se sentait capable de dévoilé leurs sentiments devant l'école entière.

Les cours étaient _enfin_ terminés. Hermione se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons, elle aidait Ron à s'habiller convenablement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

-Hermione, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Elle rejoignit le jeune homme dans la salle bain, où il se battait contre les boutons de sa veste.

-Attends, je vais t'aider !

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Je suis tellement stressé !

-Tu nous as toujours pas dit qui va t'accompagner…

Il sourit en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire ses amis en voyant qu'il sortait avec Severus.

-Vous verrez bien…

Hermione se recula, elle le regarda et sourit.

-Tu es parfait Harry !

-Merci. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Hermioneeeeeeeee !

-Oups, désolée, je dois y retourner !

Harry secoua la tête, son ami n'était vraiment pas doué !

Il était pressé de descendre et de retrouver son amant.

De son côté, Severus tournait en rond dans son appartement, il était déjà prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure et il n'était toujours pas l'heure du dîner…

Lui, habituellement si peu sensible à toute forme de stresse, était en train de se ronger les ongles. Il avait peur de la réaction des autres, mais surtout de celle du directeur.

Néanmoins, il ne renoncerait pas, il aimait trop Harry pour tout arrêter maintenant.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que s'il devait choisir entre sa place et son amant, il partirait en enlevant Harry !

Il regarda sa pendule et soupira. Enfin, c'était l'heure ! Il se réajusta et sortit, prêt à exposer sa vie privée devant tout le monde, prêt à prouver au jeune homme à quel point il l'aime.

Il était en haut des marches lorsqu'il aperçut son amant, il était magnifique dans son costume vert. Il le regarda un instant, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et peu sûr de lui.

Harry releva enfin la tête vers lui et toute lueur de peur disparut. Severus laissa s'envoler ses dernières craintes et commença à descendre l'escalier sans ne jamais rompre le contact visuel qui le liait au jeune homme. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant son amant.

-Tu es tout simplement magnifique Severus…cette couleur…c'est…

-C'est moi ! coupa Hermione qui venait de passer à côté d'eux.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Ron à l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Elle sait toujours tout…

-Oui, c'est…

-…frustrant…non ?

Harry sourit, comprenant que ça devait pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir une élève qui savait répondre à tout.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, les rares élèves présents en restèrent bouche bée. Puis il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence se fit. Les personnes présentes étaient, soit restées là sans ne rien pouvoir dire(autrement dit : comme des cons !), soit tombées dans les pommes(tout espoir de sortir avec le survivant venait de disparaître…), soit sans afficher aucune émotion, soit en train de sourire en disant « j'en étais sûr ! » ou encore, « j'ai gagné, tu me dois combien déjà ? »…

Dumbledore affichait un air satisfait et heureux : « Il leur à fallut le temps ! Ils sont mignons comme ça, dire que j'ai lutté pour les mettre ensemble…je tente quoi maintenant…Draco et Blaise…ou…euh… »

Hermione leur souriait d'un air complice…elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient gagnés un pari…et donc quelques gallions…

Ron avait encore la bouche grande ouverte, il venait de perdre plusieurs gallions pour quelques chose qu'il pensait vraiment, réellement, obligatoirement IMPOSSIBLE !

Non mais, Harry, si gentil, doux, pur et innocent, avec Rogue, froid, moche, débile et mangemort ! Ça c'était vraiment un coup dur…

Il haussa les épaules, et sourit, après tout, si Harry est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En fin de compte, la soirée se passa bien, tout le monde avait accepté, plus ou moins bien, le couple si inattendu…certaines filles avaient pleurées toute la soirée…et pleuraient encore…

Ils avaient enfin pu s'éclipser, au bout de plusieurs heures de souffrance, pour se rendre dans les appartements de Severus. Ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils du salon, devant la cheminée.

-Alors, que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

-Ce vieux fou ! Il m'a dit que j'aurai pu mettre moins de temps à accepter mon amour pour toi…ça lui aurait évité de chercher des excuses pour qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble…

-Alors, c'est pour ça que…

-Oui…c'est lui qui a tout manigancé !

Harry se leva pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de Severus. Il passa ses bras autour de son coup et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Mais…je ne regrette rien…Bonne saint valentin mon amour. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

L'homme fit se lever Harry avant de se lever à son tour et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Il tendit un paquet au jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose…

-Mais, moi je n'ai rien…je…

-Ta seule présence est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Je t'aime Harry.

Le survivant regarda son amant, puis posa ses yeux sur le paquet. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir.

Il posa un regard incrédule sur l'ancien mangemort.

-Euh…

-C'est pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparé…

Les yeux de Severus scintillaient d'étoiles…

-C'est trop mimi… Un Sev miniature !

-Quand tu le serreras dans tes bras, c'est comme si c'était moi…

-Oh, merci mon chéri !

Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa tendrement (ça change de sauvagement…n'est-ce pas lyra !lol).

-Tu l'as trouvé où !

-J'ai rien trouvé à Pré-au-Lard, alors je l'ai fait moi-même, avec ma baguette magique aussi…mais bon…

-Merci ! J'adore !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis, sans vraiment sans rendre compte (ouai c'est ça…), ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Severus…

**Fin.**

J'espère que c'est pas trop niais…et pas trop rapide…ou bizarre…enfin j'en sais rien…mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !

J'ose pas trop écrire la suite des autres fics en ce moment, parce que j'écris vraiment de façon trop…dégoulinante de sentiments…je manque d'amour !snifouuuuuu

Enfon bon, c'est pas grave…

Vous avez remarqué que j'ai écrit quelque chose de long ! 8pages, enfin avec les notes on va dire environ 7, mais ça change de 1page et demi !lol

N'oubliez pas, le petit bouton…là…en bas, à gauche…il est mimi…vous trouvez pas ? Alors…appuyez dessus…et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! bisous à tous et à toutes !


End file.
